


Prompt #12

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: I haven't been able to focus long enough to work on WSOH but I needed more Altea and James.For the prompt:"What? Did that feel good?"
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Prompt #12

To say Altea was tired was the understatement of the century. Between the Reapers, her lack of sleep, and the constant shuffling of diplomatic duties, she was on the verge of mental collapse. She rubbed her eyes begging then to regain moisture as she stared at the datapad in her hand. At this point, she couldn’t even process the words on the screen. She needed to be in bed. Yet, she knew the second she closed her eyes there would be a new disaster to see to, someone else calling on her. 

It wasn’t that she felt the need to respond to every little thing but the universe was on the verge of collapse. The fact that her mood and mental state reflected the state of those around her was not so hard to understand. The Reapers pushed in on every front. The Krogan wanted a cure for the genophage. The Quarians and Geth wanted to duke out their own war. 

Chaos. That was what it all boiled down to.

Tossing the datapad on her bed, she stood and made her way to the elevator. If she couldn’t sleep, she could treat herself to a drink. Maybe that would help her unwind. There was little else she could do. 

She made her way to the bar on board the Normandy and prepared herself an amaretto-sour. Jack used to always make fun of her for drinking such a ‘pansy-ass’ drink but Altea liked what she liked and didn’t let anyone else’s opinion sway her away from it. 

Too tired to make her way to the cozier chairs, she plopped down onto the nearest barstool and sat idly with her chilled glass in hand. Her mind went in so many different directions, it was as if she was thinking nothing at all. The cylinders in her brain had burned out long ago. 

After a few moments, the door to the lounge opened and Joker, Kaiden, James, and Cortez walked through. They were razzing each other loudly trying to place bets even before their game started. 

“Two-to-one says that Joker loses to Vega within the first few rounds,” Cortez said, smacking a playful palm onto Kaiden’s shoulder. 

“Do you have so little faith in my teaching abilities? He’s getting better.”

A burst of raucous laughter roared up amongst the four. It was a well-known fact that Joker blew at poker. He always gave his hand away. Altea could beat him without even trying and James used his skills nearly every time they docked on the Citadel. 

Most of the group made their way to the gaming table adjacent to the bar, but it seemed James was the one on drink duty that night. He bypassed Altea to walk around to the other side of the bar. 

“No Garrus,” Altea asked as James pulled four beers from the small fridge. 

“Nah, big man turned in.” James started to smirk but as his eyes finally rested on Altea, he sobered a bit. “Hey, everything alright?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Altea swirled the amber liquid in her cup, focusing on it instead of James. She didn’t want to ruin what looked like a night of fun. She just wanted to sleep. 

“Come on, Lola. Somethin’s up. Talk to me.” He leaned over the bar.

It took everything inside Altea not to burst into a fit of laughter. He reminded her of an old-time barkeep. Opened beer bottles, ready to serve, asking her to talk out her problems. Jesus, she was tired. The scene shouldn’t be that amusing but that’s where her brain went. 

“I just…I can’t sleep. Can’t relax. When I lay down my mind won’t shut off.” She took a sip of her drink, letting the cool liquid glide over her lips and down her throat, soothing in its way. The sweet drink was a comfort, though not one she indulged in often. Yet, over the last few months she’d found herself making them more and more often. 

Making his way around the bar, he placed and hand in the middle of her back and began rubbing soothing circles over her worn muscles. “I’m sorry. This whole business is a shit show. I know you’re stressed.”

Altea let out a whimpering moan. She hadn’t meant to but James’ strong hands playing over her tired muscles felt better than it should. 

“What? That feel good, Lola?” James smirked, holding a bit of heat in his eyes. 

Oh, no, no, no. Altea thought. She was too tired to get into that tonight and he was already busy. While some of the crew knew about her and James, many still didn’t. Cortez was among those that was the first to know but she didn’t need to be constantly harassed by Joker and Kaiden, she couldn’t fool herself there. He probably knew, too. You don’t spend years with someone and not know their tells. 

When she didn’t respond, he tugged at her braid and took the beers over to the awaiting group. She was prepared to sit and enjoy her drink when she heard James’ voice. 

“Well, boys, it seems I won’t be joining you tonight. Shepard just reminded me there’s something I forgot to do.” 

She shot a glance over her shoulder to see Joker excited that he may get to keep his money tonight but Cortez grinned at her. She didn’t even want to check on Kaiden’s reaction. They’d made up, that much was true but she didn’t want to flaunt her new relationship in his face. After everything they’d been through, she was happy to have him back on the Normandy but it didn’t mean things weren’t still a bit awkward. He still had questions, still didn’t trust everything about her but he was willing to try and understand. After their rescue mission of the Cerberus scientists, he’d proven that much. He just couldn’t seem to justify all of it. And he hated the Illusive Man. Altea didn’t blame him there. She wasn’t fond of the man herself. 

James excused himself and made his way out of the lounge but Altea remained nursing her drink to the last drop. She knew the routine. James would be waiting outside her cabin door but she couldn’t help thinking she’d rather he didn’t come by tonight. She really did need to sleep. 

Once her drink was gone, she walked back to the other side of the bar, rinsing it out and setting it next to the sink to dry. The guys still playing poker tossed her a wave as she was leaving and she got into the elevator. 

When she reached the top, she was surprised to see that James was not outside waiting for her. She knew just moments ago that she’d been ready to turn him away but if he wasn’t coming here, why the ruse to get away?

Unbuttoning her jacket, she pulled it off as she walked through the door to her room. Her answer to why James wasn’t waiting outside her door was laying on her bed. 

“James,” Altea groaned. “I really am tired.”

“Don’t worry, Lola. I’m here for you. This isn’t about me.” He patted the empty spot beside him. 

About her, huh? There was promise in that. 

Altea stripped down to her tank top and panties, then rid herself of her bra while keeping herself dressed. It was a skill James always found intriguing and she caught him watching to see how she’d done it. He had yet to figure it out. It made her let out a snorting laugh, signaling again just how tired she was. 

Laying next to him, she rolled to wrap her arms around him but his hand on her shoulder pushed her onto her back. “All I want you to do is lay there, just like this.”

James took off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor and scooted his way down the bed until his hands could wrap around her thighs. She spread her legs making room for his large frame. His fingers gently pressed into the flesh of her thighs as he leveraged himself above her, squeezing ever so slightly as his lips met the soft tender part of her inner thigh. 

Altea moaned softly, enjoying the soft rasp of his stubble and the press of his thick lips. Her fingers carded through his mohawk as he began to lick long, languid strokes from her inner thigh to the cleft of her hip, his tongue swirling small loops of desire across her tired skin. 

Placing a kiss on her hip bone, he gently bit the curve of her hip causing Altea’s hips to rise from the bed and giving him room to slide his hands under her bottom. She wiggled in his grip, causing him to smirk as he then dipped his head to kiss her covered mound. She could feel the heat of his breath through the thin fabric of her panties, the soft pressure of his lips and she ground her hips, lifting to meet his mouth. His answering groan creating an enticing vibration that ran through her core. 

“Sleepy, yet,” James asked as he lifted his head and moved up her body, this time his tongue began to play around her belly button. “Have I ever told you your abs are so sexy I just want to bite them?” And he did just that. 

Altea moaned in answer. She was sleepy but this, she’d stay awake for. 

Slowly, he pulled his hands out from under her and pushed himself up just enough to free one hand. As he kissed his way up her body, he lifted the tank in soft, slow increments. First, placing kisses on her ribs, which made her giggle. Then up to her sternum. Until finally he released one of her breasts. 

She watched as he lapped at the pearl of her nipple. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her body closer to him as he took the pearl into his mouth. He sucked gently, taking his time enjoying the flavor of her body. 

James was always a considerate lover, never finished until she was fully satisfied. But this was new. He was truly making love to her. Each time his eyes met hers, Altea could see that this was bringing him as much pleasure as it was bringing her. He enjoyed exploring her body, loved hearing her gasps and moans. He watched intently as her eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his tongue around the other nipple. 

When his fingers grazed over the fabric of her panties, Altea let out a surprised, “Oh!” 

His touch was so gentle it nearly tickled. But as the pressure on her mound increased, his fingers pressing into her and circling her clit, the ‘oh’ transformed into something more guttural. Her teeth clenching together and her hips rolling with his movement. 

Altea could stop her hands from caressing her body. Every nerve ending seemed on fire. She stroked the length of her body, begging for more of his touch. 

Then his lips met hers as his fingers slipped under the band of her panties. She tried to stop herself from bucking into him, tried to control the reaction of her body but she couldn’t seem to resist the pressure of his fingers and when they delved inside of her, she breathily whispered his name into his mouth. 

When he pulled out of the kiss, Altea wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to bring him back but it seemed he wasn’t finished pleasuring her yet. Sitting back on his knees, he lifted her hips to remove the thin barrier between them. She could see the swell of his cock under his fatigues and she wanted to reach for it, to feel the smoothness of his flesh in her hands but he was too far away. 

He lifted her legs slightly onto his shoulders, bringing their bodies back to the bed and his tongue stroked over her folds, finding the sensitive nub underneath. Taking his time, he lapped lazily over her cunt. She could feel every lick like a flame igniting deep within her, could feel the pressure of her orgasm building. 

Just when she thought she would come to his soft treatment of her, he slipped his fingers into her slick heat, causing her to buck once more. She gripped her breasts and massaged them as James continued pumping his fingers into her. She rolled and pinched her nipples as he licked and sucked her clit. 

It wasn’t long before she was coming, her cries of pleasure echoing in the confines of her room. 

“Sleepy now?”

Altea shook her head. She may be sleepy but she wasn’t finished. Gripping his shoulders she tugged him to her, though he did most of the work, rising to loom over her again. 

“I need you inside of me.” She undid the belt, holding his fatigues in place and undid the zipper. All the time thinking there were too many steps left to getting him fully nude before her. 

When she fumbled in releasing him, James sat back on his heels pushing the fatigues and his underwear down to his knees. It didn’t matter how many times Altea had seen him fully naked, it never failed to excite her. He was a masterpiece of art. Crafted in war but beautiful all the same. His tanned skin gleamed with a sheen of sweat only adding to his beauty. 

“God James, you are gorgeous.” She reached for his length then, stroking it where it rested between them. 

“Always trying to make me blush, Lola.” He smirked but as her hand met his skin, his thick lower lip sank under his teeth and he groaned, almost as primal as a growl. 

He let her stroke him for a few moments but it wasn’t long before his need grew to an overwhelming height and he lowered himself over her once again. He needed no assistance but Altea guided his cock anyway wanting to feel the bulk of it in her hand for as long as possible. 

Then he entered her and she gripped his back as he worked his way into her slick heat.


End file.
